Shikon Arrancar
by Ookami Tama Hitokiri
Summary: All she wanted was a day of rest. Just one day of being home peacefully with her family. No worries about her mission or demons. Well when Kagome comes home for a few days demons are about to become the least of her problems. Naraku is just going to have to wait because the one who will become the bane of her existence has kidnapped her. The bane just happening to be Sosuke Aizen.


I'd been here for about a month I think and I was really starting to get pissed off. I'm not one to curse but after spending quality time with Inuyasha I had picked up on a few of his traits and it mainly showed when I was angry. If I was out of this tank then I would be screaming profanities before purifying this bastard. All I wanted was to come home and have a nice relaxing bath but no the moment I stepped out of the well something hit me and when I woke up I was in a tube filled with green water. It was like something you'd see in a sy-fi movie and it just kept on pissing me off!

I was leaning against the back of the tube with my arms crossed and eyes closed when I heard a rap on the glass. I opened one eye and saw the bane of my existence that just happened to go by the name Aizen. I gave him a glare that would have made Sesshomaru proud of me. Then I noticed he wasn't alone. There were at least ten people in the room. I knew he was up to something then. No one ever came in here besides him

"So she's that Quincy's half-sister right," one asked.

"Yes, and if I am correct you left them means to find their way here," Aizen stated.

"This will make things even more interesting. He is sure to come for his sister. I wonder if she has the same powers as he does," said another who looked as if he would never stop a minute. Were they talking about Uryuu?

"No, her powers are similar but they seem to be much stronger and more focused. Lord Aizen what is she exactly," asked the first one.

"She's a miko," Aizen said not taking his eyes off me. I simply kept glaring at him, "The shikon miko to be exact."

That's it when I get out of here I was going to castrate him. I'll make it more painful than when I sit Inuyasha repeatedly. Speaking of Inuyasha he was probably loosing his mind now that I had disappeared. And if my mom found out I was gone, she already worries about me anyway. I closed my eyes in annoyance and leaned against the back of the tube again. I have had it but I can't use my powers in such limited space and the fact that this water had chemicals preventing me from doing much. Unfortunately that was all the conversation I heard seeing as I fell asleep.

When I awoke I saw no one in the room. I sighed. This was getting very old. I couldn't wait to get out. I snapped my head up when the door opened. My eyes lit with hope at who I saw and I lunged forward pounding my fists on the glass. That snapped not only his attention but everyone elses who were with him.

His eyes widened in shock and said, "Kagome..." He dashed over to the controls and started tapping away. The water drained away and the oxygen mask fell off while the tube raised up. I felt my legs shaking and I fell from my standing point. Thankfully he caught me.

I heard someone ask who I was then Uryuu reply with these words, "She's my half-sister." He turned to me and asked, "How long have you been here Kagome?"

I managed to choke out what my answer with a raspy voice, "About a month." I felt him tense up at this but I didn't care the lack of food was finally getting to me seeing as it hadn't when my thoughts were constantly on getting out.

"Let's get her out of here," the one who asked about me said.

"I don't know Ichigo. This seems too easy. They wouldn't just let her go right," a female voice asked.

"Well we can't just leave her here! There's no telling what damage they did to her," the one called Ichigo said.

"I don't care what you all do. I'm taking her and leaving here," Uryuu said.

I would like to say I heard more of their conversation but I didn't because by that point exhaustion had already taken a toll on me due to malnourishment. I remember my last thoughts being, 'I hate this. I'm so weak...'


End file.
